


Hamburger

by geiru18514



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, all-star cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geiru18514/pseuds/geiru18514
Summary: Aomine gets invited by Kise over for lunch and at the end of the day they've become lovers.





	

The Winter Cup has ended. For the first time, Rakuzan’s winning streak in the championship was breached by Seirin whose basketball club had only existed for two years. But despite their bitter defeat, no hard feelings were harbored and everyone strived to improve themselves more for the upcoming Kantou Tournament. Though they needed to practice, rest was important as well so the day after the winter cup was basically a free day for everyone. It didn’t matter for Aomine, though. Free day or not, he was always bored. Usually he won’t go out at all. But that day was different. Though he was bored, he can’t laze around either. So he walked to the nearest park and saw one of the generation of miracles, Kise Ryouta. He was just seated on a bench as he watched a group of guys playing street basketball.  
“What the hell’s with that pathetic look, Kise? If you want to play again, shouldn’t you concentrate more on recovering?” Aomine said.  
Kise got startled so he looked up in surprise. “Aominecchi...? What are you doing here...?” he asked. “That should be my line, idiot. What are you doing here outside with an injured foot?” Aomine mercilessly snapped.  
Kise just chuckled wryly while scratching his cheek. “W-Well...I was getting restless so I thought of walking out for a bit.” he said. “How about you, Aominecchi? Are you alone?”  
Aomine sighed and he sat beside the blond guy. “Yeah. I was bored so I’m out for a walk.” he said. “So that’s why Momocchi’s not with you.”  
“Stop lumping that woman with me. She’s not my guardian.” But Kise just giggled. “It’s because you’re like that that Momocchi just couldn’t leave you alone, Aominecchi.” he mused. “Shut up.”  
Silence engulfed the two of them when suddenly, Aomine’s stomach growled that Kise wasn’t able to suppress a laugh from coming out.  
“Don’t laugh!” Aomine snapped, blushing. “M-My bad...” Kise muttered while still holding in his laughter. He then stood up. “My place’s nearby. Do you want to come over and eat?” he offered. Aomine raised his brows. “Can you even cook?” he asked. “H-How mean! I can at least make decent food, you know!” Kise whined with comical tears.  
Aomine chuckled low and stood up as well. “Then I want hamburger.” he said. “And now you’re demanding?! Give me a break!”  
Before they headed to Kise’s place, they stopped by the supermarket to buy the necessary ingredients for lunch. Aomine lazily carried the basket as Kise grabbed the things he needed. Occasionally, they’d argue over adding an ingredient Aomine didn’t like and some mothers who were there would just look at them in confusion.  
“Hm?” Kuroko noticed. “What’s wrong, Kuroko?” Kagami asked. “It’s Kise-kun and Aomine-kun.”  
Kagami looked at where Kuroko was looking which got him surprised. Aomine was lecturing Kise about something while Kise was obviously pouting in disagreement.  
“Eehh... Didn’t know they were close...” Kagami muttered. “Do you want to greet them?”  
Kuroko just smiled and shook his head. “Let’s just leave them be.” he said. “Well, okay, then.” Kagami shrugged and they left.  
After the two finished in the supermarket, they went on to their destination. Of course, Aomine had to carry the grocery bags. As they were walking, Takao and Midorima saw them while they were waiting by the pedestrian lane across the street.  
“Oh? Look, Shin-chan, your friends are across the road.” Takao said. Midorima looked at the two and scoffed off. “We’re not friends.” he said. “Nah, don’t be shy.” Takao teased. “I’m not being shy!”  
A car passed by them. They didn’t know that it was actually Akashi’s car. He was in the back seat when he spotted Aomine and Kise. When he saw them together, he just smiled and closed his eyes. When the two passed by a dessert shop, the door opened just in time they went past it.  
“Huh? Isn’t that Aomine and Kise?” Tatsuya asked. Murasakibara looked at the two with uncaring eyes. “It’s rare to see them together...” Tatsuya added. “Well, aren’t they just on a date~?” Murasakibara asked lazily.  
But this surprised Tatsuya greatly. “E-Eh? Date? Those two...?” he asked.  
When they arrived in Kise’s place, Aomine settled himself comfortably on the floor and started watching TV while Kise prepared their lunch. After he was done, he proudly presented his dish to Aomine.  
“Well, what do you know? It actually looks edible...” Aomine said. “Can’t you at least praise me normally?!” Kise asked.  
But Aomine just chuckled. “I get it, I get it. Itadakimasu.” and he started eating.  
When he took the first bite, he was surprised. It tasted better than what he had expected. And when he looked at Kise, the man was obviously dying to hear what he thought about it so he sighed. “Yeah, it’s good.” he said.  
Hearing that, Kise got really glad and he started talking about where he learned to cook and how he was able to pull it off. Aomine just quietly listened to him with a smile until the end.  
“Don’t worry about the dishes. I’ll wash them myself.” Kise said after they were done eating.  
He stood up and was about to take Aomine’s plate when Aomine suddenly pulled him by the arm and gave him a kiss that greatly startled the guy.  
“A-Aominecchi...?!” he asked, furiously blushing. “Hah, you’re blushing.” Aomine teased. “Wh-Why shouldn’t I be if you suddenly k-kissed me?!”  
But Aomine just chuckled. “Since you’re always surrounded with girls, I thought you’d be more composed than this.” he mused. “But I guess this is more interesting.”  
He then stood up and pushed Kise on the sofa. Before the man could protest, he pinned him down with his weight and kissed him again. Kise resisted at first but then he gave up. When Aomine noticed this, he pulled away with a grin. Kise was blushing all the way to his ears which he found very irresistible.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this to you, Kise.” he whispered. “Aominecchi...” Kise mumbled.  
Aomine inched his face to him again and this time, he closed his eyes and welcomed him. Aomine skillfully mobilized his tongue and coiled it around the blonde’s own. They savored each other rather intensely before Aomine started kissing on his neck. He was unbuttoning the guy’s shirt as he went down, all the while leaving marks on his skin. Kise shuddered when he finally reached his hips.  
“You’re quite sensitive, aren’t you?” Aomine mused as he traced his tongue along his inner thigh as he took off Kise’s pants. “Sh-Shut up…” the blonde stammered a protest despite flushing red from embarrassment. “It’s a good thing, you know.” he purred.  
Kise was slightly hard when Aomine had taken off his underwear. This made him grin and he consequently started licking his member which made the guy squirm. He licked, sucked and pumped on Kise’s manhood until he was fully erect. By the time he stopped, Kise was already breathing hard.  
“You’ve become quiet.” Aomine chuckled. “Does it feel that good?”  
Kise didn’t answer but when Aomine started nudging his tongue in his hole, Kise gritted his teeth and he felt like all of his hairs stood on one end. He panted and moaned in pleasure as Aomine loosened him with his fingers.  
But Aomine was getting impatient so he stopped with only two fingers. “Argh, I’m not sure I brought a condom with me…” he grunted.  
“I-I have one in my wallet…” Kise stuttered, furiously blushing. “Ah, that’s great.” he then reached for Kise’s pants on the floor and rummaged for his wallet. The moment he got it, he immediately ripped it open and wore it to his cock. “Try to relax, okay?”  
Aomine tried his best to be gentle yet Kise still cried in pain when he penetrated him. “Bear with it a little more…” he grunted. He lifted his hips and slowly started moving in and out. With every push, he made sure to hit the guy’s prostrate and make him feel good despite the pain. And surely enough, moans of pleasure were slowly mixing in the blonde’s cries.  
“A-Aomine…cchi…” Kise became flustered as in Aomine’s every thrust, precum would leak out of his penis. He moaned and panted heavily until Aomine was slowly reaching his peak. “Nngh...!” Aomine grunted.  
Seeing that Aomine was about to blast off, Kise reached for his member and pumped it so he could ejaculate along with Aomine. “A-Ahh…! I-I’m coming, Aominecchi…!” he cried and he shuddered followed with the blasting off of his cock. Aomine grunted as well and he stopped moving altogether as he rode the waves of his orgasm.  
Then after he recovered, he pulled out and reached over Kise to kiss him and cuddled for a while. Kise fell asleep so Aomine watched over him. He felt comfortable with having Kise beside him so eventually, he, too, fell asleep. When Kise woke up, the sun has already set so the room had gotten a little dim.  
“Ah-ah... I feel sticky...” Kise whined and he sat up then lightly shook the man sleeping beside him. “Aominecchi. Aominecchi, wake up...” he said.  
Aomine opened his eyes and though it was dim, he could make out Kise’s face looking down on him. “Oh? I fell asleep?” he muttered and he sat up.  
Kise rose up to turn on the lights. When light flooded the room, Aomine literally gulped when he saw the guy waltzing around with only his shirt. He had buttoned the lower part of his shirt so only his thighs were visible below him while he left the upper buttons of his shirt loose, revealing his smooth and supple chest with red marks.  
“I bought enough ingredients for curry. Do you want to stay over dinner?” Kise asked.  
Aomine scratched his head in annoyance and stood up then went over Kise. He brushed his hair with his hand and made him look up. “Sure.” he said and he kissed him.  
When he broke away, he looked really pissed off. “But first, do something about that get-up. Showing me your chest and thighs makes me want to attack you.” he hissed.  
Kise just chuckled. “Despite your looks, you’re actually the type who cares about his lover, huh, Aominecchi.” he mused. “What do you mean by that?!” he snapped and Kise just giggled.  
“I’m still unsure about this development between us but I think I’m fine with it.” he smiled at him. “I don’t mind being your lover, Aominecchi...” he added.  
Aomine smiled back at him and kissed him passionately. So starting that day, the two became lovers.  
“Satsuki, go home without me. I have someplace to go today.” Aomine said after practice one day. “Oh, right. Ki-chan has a photo shoot nearby. He asked me to drop by but I also have something to do so please tell him I’m sorry I couldn’t come.” Satsuki said. “Sure, but...how did you know I’m going to see him?”  
Satsuki then pouted at him. “Who do you think I am? I’ve been with you for as long as I remember so of course I’d know you’re dating Ki-chan!” she told him in a sulking voice. “...then why are you mad...?”  
“Because you didn’t even tell me about it! Though it was very obvious, I also wanted you to tell me yourself!”  
“Ah, my bad, Satsuki... It wasn’t really something I’m hiding. I just didn’t know when to bring it up.”  
Satsuki pouted even more but then she heaved a sigh. “Oh, well, I forgive you. Though it’s kind of shocking, for the record, Ki-chan hasn’t told me about it, either...” her shoulders were drooped.  
When Satsuki gets depressed, Aomine always didn’t know what to do. “Then in exchange...how about we treat you to something you want on Sunday?” he offered.  
And almost immediately, Satsuki looked up with a delighted smile. “Okay!” she said.  
Aomine relayed her message to Kise when they met and he also told her how disappointed she was for being left out. Kise felt bad as well so he happily agreed with taking her out on Sunday.  
“Do you have plans after dinner?” Aomine asked. “Nope. Why?” Kise asked back. “Come over my place.”  
Kise chuckled from his invitation. “Sure.” he said.  
When they arrived at Aomine’s place, they immediately headed to his bedroom. This time, Kise was the one on top. As he moved, Aomine was kissing his chest and neck and sometimes playing with his nipples using his tongue.  
“Aominecchi...don’t put your marks in places where they can be visible... It’s a bit troublesome to cover up when I work...” Kise said.  
“I put them where they’re visible to ward off perverted gazes from you. You’re such an airhead so you don’t know when other guys are hitting on you.” he nibbled on his collarbone. “Wh-What did you say?!”  
Aomine just chuckled and he kissed him then he started moving his hips as well. They kept at it for a while until both came together.  
And as promised, when Sunday came, they treated Satsuki to a dessert shop which got her very happy. As she was eating, she saw Kuroko and Kagami so she called out to them.  
“Tetsu-kun! Kagamin!” she called out.  
The two heard her so they came over. “What a coincidence to see you here, Momoi-san.” Kuroko said. “Aomine and Kise are here, too.” Kagami said. “Dai-chan and Ki-chan are treating me. Join us, Tetsu-kun!” Satsuki mused with a smile. “Is it okay?” Kuroko asked, looking at Aomine. “Oh, come on, Kurokocchi! You can always join us!” Kise said. “We won’t be treating you, though.” Aomine added.  
So Kuroko and Kagami ordered as well that kind of surprised them to see how much Kagami can eat.  
“That’s...amazing...” Kise said, staring at the mountain of burgers Kagami bought. “But it’s rare for Aomine-kun and Kise-kun to treat you, Momoi-san...” Kuroko said. “Well, about that, listen to me, Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan and Ki-chan have been really cold to me. Though I’ve helped them out in the games in the past, they still couldn’t trust me!” Satsuki whined.  
“That’s why we’re already sorry, right?!” Aomine snapped. “But haven’t they always been cold...? I don’t think there’s anything new to that...” Kuroko said. “That’s so mean of you, Kurokocchi~!” Kise said. “What did they do, anyway?” Kagami asked, though uncaring as he stuffed his face with food. “Though they were going out, they didn’t say a single word to me!” Satsuki complained.  
There was a short silence before Kuroko spoke. “I see. Congratulations, you two.” he said with a smile.  
But Kagami, on the other hand, was utterly shocked. “Huh?!” he exclaimed.  
“What’s with the fuss, Kagami? Isn’t this kind of thing normal in States?” Aomine asked. “N-No, it’s not that... Ever since I met you, I’ve always thought you were going out... So that wasn’t the case...?” he asked that another silence ensued.  
“Though that may be true since they’re both unnecessarily touchy with each other but...thinking that way isn’t quite normal, isn’t it?” Satsuki asked. “Please don’t mind him. He’s got Kagami germs.” Kuroko said. “Hey, what was that, Kuroko?!” Kagami fumed, grabbing his head.  
Aomine just shook his head while Kise joined in the fun and teased Kagami as well.  
Yes, it wasn’t a secret because it was obvious from the very start.


End file.
